


Come back to me

by LavenderTeacups



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Major Character Undeath, Nicholas Scratch Needs a Hug (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), References to Depression, Sabrina Spellman deserved better, Soulmates, nabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTeacups/pseuds/LavenderTeacups
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to happen.Nick didn’t care about the people's worries, whispers, whatever they were saying, he was far beyond caring about anything but the absence of his girlfriend. He was just tired.My fix it kinda short story for Nabrina.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Come back to me

It was a cold day and the wind was whipping around him, cold and piercing like a knife, making his jacket collar ruffle in the breeze, but instead of chilled, all Nick Scratch felt was numb. No need for alcohol, drugs, or even a potion to dull the pain. He almost wished he felt nothing at all, because nothing would have been more welcome, but that wasn’t what numb really was. Instead all he just was oddly disconnected from him body, trembling beneath the surface of his skin while he stood in an illusion of stillness staring down at the headstone. Sabrina’s headstone. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Still nobody told him even emptiness could be incredibly heavy. It has been a few days since the funeral, the mood was sorrowful and heavy. Nick didn’t care about the people's worries, whispers, whatever they were saying, he was far beyond caring about anything but the absence of his girlfriend. He was just tired. Tired because letting emotions in meant to be overwhelmed by everything. Not being able to function because he couldn’t stop the tears, couldn’t stop overthinking and hurting. Because nothing made sense anymore if Sabrina wasn’t there. So what was he exactly supposed to do? 

Just over a year ago he was a completely different person. His old self was prideful and full of himself and conceited, all charm and flirty smirks. An arrogant and blind boy raised nestled under the wing of the most prideful beings to have ever existed. Nestled into the wings of the man he had wrongly considered a role model, mentor. Once Blackwood had told him he had the potential to surpass even Edward Spellman and become the most talented and powerful warlock of his generation. Thought if he admitted it to himself, Nick only wanted to have a good time like any other warlock his age. But then he had seen her. Walking gracefully into the choir room. Sabrina’s hair was wavy around her face, wearing a black headband, her porcelain skin smooth and glowing like moonlight. Reading the music sheet in her hands with a bemused expression. Singing enchantingly like a someone who wanted to be heard in the midst of this loud and chaotic world. He couldn’t help the shiver that went across his body at her voice. She definitely wasn’t your average witch. She was the exact definition of strong, tough, brazen and fearless. Nicholas fell hard that day. He felt his heart leap into action and begin pounding in his chest with newborn yearning as it slowly morphed, grew tendrils of hope and love he didn’t think he was capable of.

Now that memory, as focused on it as he was, was threatening to be tarnished by the new one of him holding her hand ice cold, lifeless. Sabrina had vanished from his life again. Nick and Ambrose were astonished and heart broken when they came from the void to find her gone. Chest cut open, clothes matted with fresh blood. Nick couldn’t bear it, those brown eyes of hers dead now. No sign of the glint of mischief, stubbornness and pride in them. Hollow. Lifeless. Her body motionless, as if she were an empty shell, a lone, battered vessel floating at open sea. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. She shouldn’t have died. 

Sabrina was his everything, and he failed to protect her.

The image that was now burned into his mind of all the entire coven, the Spellman family crumpling to the ground, Sabrina’s friends, the way had clung to each other, grief raw and palpable flowing between them. When the last word was said, and the last handful of dirt was spilled over the coffin, the last flower laid down, he watched everyone filter away in long lines, like ants leaving an anthill, but he stayed in place, staring at the ground until everyone else was gone. Even the birds had stopped chirping, as if they too had sensed his misery and devastation and had turned mute. Ambrose and Hilda had told him he was welcome to stay with them for as long as he needed but he couldn’t stay there. No. How could he stay if her bedroom had become a terribly lonely place. The academy had been the only home he ever knew after his parents death when he was four. He had no family. Nobody. 

All he ever knew before meeting her was broken homes and broken hearts, fading wishes, falling apart, dark nights and dark minds, bleeding scars running deep inside. Why did Hecate had to take her too? Like his parents. Amalia. Sabrina. Taken from him. His last chance at happiness.He loved her. He did. More than words and magic could ever express. Stronger than he power of the Dark Lord and doomsday. Deeper than the seven seas and the unholy waters combined. His heart was hers just as the sun claimed the moon as his lover, and how the ocean claimed its waves.

Sabrina taught him how to truly love. _Love_ the idea was alien to everything he was taught growing up. Sabrina was the sun that settled and tucked him in, the light of the moon soothing all the bruises that covered his skin and heart. A million bones in his body moving altogether to create a notion that defied gravity, the law of the dark lord, the world itself. Nick burned to be close to her. Now, after everything, he couldn’t even imagine the prospect of sleep without her pressed against him.

Just a couple of days ago, he thought they had centuries to profess their love to one another.Forever. Forever, it may seem like a long time to some.. but when he thought about his time coming to an end with Sabrina, there suddenly didn’t seem to be enough time. Any infinite amount of time, fraction of forever with Sabrina Spellman would never be enough for him. 

Sabrina was gone for good. 

_Gone_. 

And then Nick felt something inside him break down, like the string that'd been holding him in place had been cut.

Nick could feel the tears stinging in his dark eyes as blurred memories come across his head. Every single precious day, minute, second he had spent with her. He wanted Sabrina. Needed her. Still existing, next to him, tangible.  _Alive_ . Nick felt a wave of desperation hit him, and he tried to swallow it down. It was  too much , too intense. 

A shadow whispered into his ear, telling him there’s no point wandering the streets of Greendale, the halls of the academy, the forest, every dammed corner of the whole world, because he wouldn’t find a Sabrina anywhere, and so it leads him to the Sea of sorrows. 

He could hear her voice on the waves, or perhaps it was the water clouding his thoughts, filling his lungs. Nicholas couldn’t tell at this point. He was floating in that exact moment where everything was peaceful, wandering through endless blue and laments, there were only faint sounds muffled by the water. Running out of air after heaven knows how many minutes, he’s sinking into the unknown, drowning in all those feelings that stick warm onto the walls of his heart. _Her_. 

Seven heavens. This definitely wasn’t hell. Was this heaven? Impossible. The place he was in, if it can be called a place and if he was even actually in it, is white, gleaming white; it’s a white like nothing Nick’s seen before. There’s something missing, Nick was sure of it. He doesn’t know what it is, but he couldn’t possibly leave here without it. He paced around and around the area, not really feeling agitated but not feeling quite as peaceful as he did seconds ago, trying to remember what he’s forgotten. He’s forgotten something or someone of vital importance. He had to find it immediately, in his bones Nick felt it call for him. A siren song that was lethal but so,  so sweet.

Walking miles and miles, after what seemed an immeasurable period of time, eyes searching incessantly, desperately for whatever was missing. Eventually, he caught a glimpse of a petite feminine figure. Nick heard the frantic tempo of his own pulse as it pushed against the tanned skin of his throat. There she was. Sitting comfortably on a bench while reading a book. A white vision. Sabrina. His Sabrina. 

The corners of Nick’s mouth quirked upwards as he approached the love of his life. “Excuse me. Is that seat taken?” 

~~~

His chest felt tight and his lungs feel a little bit like they were burning, like he couldn’t take air in fast enough, until his eyes found Sabrina’s bright and deep, caramel pools wide with alarm, with concern, worry, lingering just above him, snapping him out of daze. Nick darted a glance down at the female before him, trying to understand how they had ended back in her room. Back to their world. What was and real and what a fantasy. Relief mixed with disbelief battered against the flames that shielded his emotions. 

His fingers moved across her soft cheek, caressing it, he had to make sure she’s real. She’s there with him. That she’s really in front of him right now. Alive. This hauntingly terrifying nightmare had made him almost frantic to touch her. To reassure him that she was alive and well. That her heart was beating in her chest and her skin warm.

“Sabrina, is it really you?” Nick asked with ragged breath, trembling slightly, struggling to get the words out. Praying to Hecate this wasn’t just a dream, just a nightmare, a demon of dreams playing tricks on his mind and heart.

Her face was alight with affection as she placed two small hands on the side of his face and pressed her forehead against his tenderly. “Of course it’s me, Nick.” 

“You must have had a nightmare again.”She said softly, drawing circles on his back in a soothing way and pressing small kisses along his bare shoulder and collarbone. 

Her voice and touch made his soul crack. So it had been all a nightmare? A dream full of anguish and pain and unimaginable suffering. Nobody ever bothered to comfort him after a nightmare and yet it was so Sabrina to do it. 

Nick felt her nuzzle into his chest and he lifts his arm to wrap around her small figure. She was here. She was real. Nicholas let out a sigh as his body relaxed under the co forming gesture. The smell of arum lilies and Passion flowers wafts under his nose. Getting lost in the moment and how her body moulded into his arms as if they were one. 

Nick wanted to apologise and apologise for letting her take the risk alone. Nor protecting her. Not chewing fast or powerful enough. For failing her. Too many reasons to apologise but instead he gathered raw courage and uttered the words he has been dying to tell her since he saw her. “I love you, Spellman.” Nick exhaled with fierce intensity that made evident his emotions were raging beneath the surface, dark eyes fixed on brown, they were as polished amber in first rays of dawn. How much he loved this woman. “You came back to me.” 

Sabrina smiled at him, kindly and so full of warmth, her eyes growing glassy. It was as if she knew what exactly he was talking about. Snaking her arms around his neck tightly, leaning in she kissed Nick slowly, longingly, with the wholehearted sentiment of fated lovers. “I always do, Nick and always will. I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is not exactly the main ship I wrote about but after the last part of CAOS I couldn’t stop myself from writing this short oneshot for closure kind of. 
> 
> Nabrina deserved better in my opinion. But I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> 💖💖💖


End file.
